


Locked in

by Infinatesky



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom
Genre: AU, Basketball, Bi, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, High School, High School AU, Locked In, M/M, Soccer, friends - Freeform, insecure, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinatesky/pseuds/Infinatesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets locked into his high school gym over night with none other then his used-to-be bff Phil Lester. Ft. fluff,  insecurities, deep conversations, and all that fun stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked in

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

"Ok, well, this door is locked too." Dan said, turning the doorknob back and forth before half-heartedly kicking the bottom of the door. He looked towards his longtime ago friend, who was sitting cross legged against one of the gym walls. 

"I know, like I said I already checked them. All the doors are locked from the outside." Phil covered his face with his hands, and then slowly let them drop into his lap. "How did this happen?" 

"I was putting equipment away in the storage room, and when I came back into the gym you were already here, so you tell me what happened." Dan said, staring out the small window in the gym door, trying to see if there was anyone he could try to catch the attention of. 

He had stayed late after gym class to put equipment away in the attached storage room. When he had walked back into the gym he had found everyone from his class had left, and his best friend from elementary school, whom he hadn't talked to in over two years, was desperately trying to open one of the gym doors. 

"I came in through the boys change room because I wanted to see if I had left my backpack there, but the door to the change room closed and locked behind me. I came into the gym to see if I could get out through one of these doors, but they are all locked too." Phil looked at the ground, and then at the bright blue bag beside him. "At least I, um, found my backpack."

"Well that's fucking great! What does it matter that we're stuck here maybe all night, if at least you have your stupid bag." Dan kicked the door again, harder then before, before turning around to face Phil. "Sorry, I didn't mean that I just, I really wanna go home."

"That's okay, I understand." Phil shrugged. 

"Hey wait..." Dan said, walking towards Phil. "Do you have a phone in your bag? Like, a phone we could use to contact someone?" 

Phils smiled for a second, before his face fell in realization. "Yeah, but it's dead, ran out of battery around 3rd period."

Dan sat down beside Phil, leaving enough space between them for two people to sit comfortably. "Well that sucks."

"What about you? Do you have a phone?" Asked Phil, not quite making eye contact with the other boy.

"It's in my locker, along with every else. The only thing I brought to gym was my gym strip, which I just realized I'm still wearing." Dan said, looking down at his grey T shirt and black soccer shorts. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah..."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Dan stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go get changed into my normal clothes, so I'll be back in a couple minutes." 

"Ok." Phil said, watching Dan walk into the boys change room.

Phil sat alone in the dimly lit gym for about 30 seconds before he began to get worried. He imagined something jumping out from the shadows of the storage room, or down from the high ceiling, and attacking him. He knew it was unrealistic and stupid, but he couldn't help it. The gym was just so big it seemed like anything could be in there, and he had never been here alone before, or anywhere in the school for that matter. After forcing himself to sit in terror for another minute, Phil stood up at walked into the boys change room.

When he opened to door, Dan was struggling to pull on some very tight black jeans. "Phil, what are you-?" 

"I'm sorry, I just hate being alone in such a big, scary dark room." He blushed.

"That's okay, just sit down, I'll be done soon." Dan said, motioning towards the bench. 

Phil sat down, feeling embarrassed that he was 16 and still scared of the dark, but glad that Dan was being nice about it.He tried his best not to watch Dan getting changed, but he couldn't really help it. 

Dan turned so that his back was towards Phil before he pulled his shirt off. He didn't mind that Phil didn't want to be in the gym alone, but he hoped that he wouldn't watch him get dressed. 

Dan wasn't the most confident about his body, and he didn't know why but he felt the need to seem extra cool in front of his used to be bff. Ever since they had grown apart around the beginning of high school, Dan had always wanted to be surrounded with friends when he passed by Phil in the hallway, to show he still had friends. He always felt the need to be wearing stylish clothes, or have his hair nice when they would be in the same class. 

It was a weird feeling, and he couldn't quite describe it. It was almost like he was trying to say: "hey Phil, look at me, I've changed a lot since elementary school, I have new friends, new clothes, I'm doing just fine." Except it wasn't like he was trying to brag, just trying to show Phil that he was still ok without him. 

Dan knew Phil couldn't see his front, but he still sucked in his stomach and held his breath while he had his shirt off. He reached down to get his shirt from where he had put it on bench, but then he saw that it had fallen onto the floor close to Phils feet. If Dan wanted his shirt, he would have to turn around and bend down to get it. 

He took a deep breath and sucked his stomach in harder before turning around to face Phil. He turned and right away made eye contact with Phil, who's eyes dropped towards Dans midsection before back up to his face. The eye movement was quick but Dan still noticed and he felt himself start to tense up. 

"Um, I dropped my shirt on the floor and I was wondering..." Dan started, crossing his arms protectively over his tummy. 

"Oh yeah sure." Phil reached down to grab the shirt, "here you go." 

"Thanks." After taking the shirt Dan quickly turned around again, feeling more self conscious then ever. 

-

They were sitting in the gym again, Dan now wearing black skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt over his black long sleeve shirt. 

"Aren't you hot in that?" Asked Phil, who had taken off his own sweater and was now wearing a thin checkered green button up with his blue jeans. 

"No" Dan said. He was, but he was used to it, since he refused to wear anything but black and other dark colours and preferred sweatshirts to t shirts. 

"I wonder what time it is." Phil said after a few minutes of silence. "Probably around dinner time."

"Yeah, I'm getting kind of hungry." Dan agreed, crossing his arms over his tummy again, this time happy to feel a thick layer of material covering his skin. 

"I think I have some food in my backpack left over from lunch, if you wanna share it with me." Phil offered.

"Sure." Dan smiled, moving to sit a bit closer to the other boy. 

Phil reached inside his bag and pulled out a paper lunch bag. He poured the contents onto the gym floor so they could see what was left. 

A container with half a sandwich, an apple, a bag of potato chips and a juice box.

"I decided to eat at the cafeteria today instead of eating my lunch, so most of the food is still here, which is good. I almost never eat at the cafeteria so I guess I'm lucky that I decided to do so today of all days." Phil smiled, looking over at Dan.

"I don't know how lucky you are to be trapped in a high school gym, but I'm glad you ate at the cafeteria today too." Dan replied, "how do you wanna split this?" 

"Well, do you like ham and cheese?Because we could share the sandwich and potato chips, then one of us could have the apple and the other could have the juice box." 

"Ok, yes, but you choose if you want the apple or the juice box since it's your lunch."

"Was my lunch." Corrected Phil, splitting the half of a sandwich into two quarters. "Now it's our dinner. But I'll have the juice box, if that's ok." 

They ate their dinner in silence, both too busy eating to talk.

This was weird, and though neither said it, they both knew it. Awkward as it was to be stuck together when they hadn't talked just the two of them forever, their friendship had had real chemistry, and it wasn't to hard for them to find it even now. 

After they had finished their makeshift dinner, Dan and Phil packed the conainers up and put them back into Phil's bag.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Dan asked. "It seems like we are going to be stuck here all night." 

"Do you wanna look for mats to sleep on and stuff we can use for bedding in the storage room?" Phil suggested. 

"K" they both began towards the storage room.

-

"Hey look at this," Phil said, holding up a few yoga mats that had been stashed behind the box of floor hockey sticks. "We can use these as mattresses. They aren't very thick but there are enough for us to have like four each so it should be too bad."

"Ok, really? I can't believe I'm doing this." Dan said, but he was smiling. "I couldn't find anything to use as blankets except jerseys, and they smell anyway." 

"Alright, well we'll keep searching but we might need to use them if we can't find anything else." 

"Ok, but can we take a break for a few minutes?" Dan said, holding up a basketball. "We have the whole gym to ourselves, not to mention all the equipment and no teachers to give us rules." 

"Um I'm not really the best at sports but you go ahead..." Phil said, frowning.

"Come on, there's no one watching, I'll help you." Dan pleaded, stepping towards the gym. 

"Ok ok fine, but no judgement." 

"Of course not" Dan nodded. He was surprised that Phil seemed so worried, it was just basketball. More then that, it was just basketball with Dan. 

-

"Ok, so just use one hand to start with, yep, now put the other on just as a guide. Now stretch your arm and flick your wrist, yes good!" Dan said, helping Phil score a basket.

"Lots of kids just shoot baskets as if they are doing a chest pass, but that's not the right way to do it. Good job." Dan smiled, nudging Phil with his elbow. 

"Haha thanks. Your a good teacher. I didn't know you played basketball." 

"I don't, my boyf- friend just taught me a few things. He used to play on the school team before he moved to California over spring break." Dan said, hoping Phil didn't notice his slip up.

"Did... Were you going to say your boyfriend?" Phil said, lowering his voice on the last word. 

Shit, Dan thought, he had noticed. "Um, yeah..."

"Oh. That's... Cool. I didn't know you- that you were, are, uh...gay." 

"Yeah well we haven't really been telling each other much lately." Dan let out a breath, "and I'm bi, not gay." 

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine." 

"Um that's cool, and, um, I'm glad you found someone to date."

"Thanks Phil. And I've dated a couple people, but I'm not right now. What, um, what about you? Any girlfriends or, um, other?" 

"Girlfriends yes, I mean no, but it would be. Girlfriends that is. That I would date. But I haven't, um, dated any." 

"Okay..." Dan said giving Phil a weird look. "Should we go back to trying to find something to use for blankets now?"

"Yeah, sure, good idea."

-

After finding a couple mini parachute things crumpled in a corner of the storage room that they could use as blankets, the two boys started setting up their beds.

They chose a corner that seemed well lit and close to a door but not so close they would get hit by one if someone swung it open. 

Dan called dibs on putting his bed down against the corner so he had the wall at the head of his bed as well as at the side, so Phil put his bed down beside Dan's. 

Their 'beds' were four yoga mats each stacked on top of each other, with a mini parachute on top for the blanket and a few jerseys each for a pillow. 

"Okay, well it's not great but it'll do." Dan said, looking at their sleeping arrangements. 

"I think it's pretty good considering the circumstances." Phil said, smoothing his 'blanket' down one more time. "Are you tired yet?"

"No I'm not, are you?"

"No."

"Then what do you want to do?" Dan asked.

"Wanna find something else to play with from the storage room?"

"Sure" Dan smiled.

-

They decided on soccer, and pulled out two little soccer nets and a soccer ball.

"Ok, so do you wanna play a mini game one on one?" Dan asked.

"Sure" Phil said, "but just so you know I'm not very good at soccer either."

"That's ok neither am I" Dan laughed.

After they played for about half an hour, they were both panting and sweating and neither had scored any goals. 

"Ok, if we are going to keep playing I'm gonna take my shirt off, because it's too hot in here. As long as that's ok with you." Phil said beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Yeah, sure. I'll take me sweater off." Dan agreed.

When they began playing again Phil was wearing a white tank top and Dan a black long sleeve. 

After about 15 more minutes Dan finally scored a goal.

"Yes! Finally! I win."

"What no! That was only one goal! Next goal wins, all or nothing." Phil said.

"No. I'm too tired. We can call it a tie."

"No, you won. I'm tired too. Let's clean up then go to bed." Phil laughed.

-

Getting ready to go to bed, Phil realized he didn't have a toothbrush or pyjamas or anything.

"My mouth feels so gross, and I'm going to be so uncomfortable sleeping in jeans." Phil complained.

"I know, but we're just gonna have to deal with it. Nothing we can do." Dan said, laying down on his bed and trying to get comfortable.

Phil did the same, and they tried to fall asleep, but neither could. 

Suddenly, the lights all shut out, plunging them into darkness. Phil shrieked, terrified. 

"Dan, what was that??" He whispered, eyes wide but unable to see anything.

"It's ok, they probably just have the lights on a timer." Dan explained.

"I'm scared." Phil said softly.

"It's ok, I'm here."

"Thanks. I know it's stupid, 16 and scared of the dark."

"It's not stupid. We all have insecurities." Dan comforted. 

"Really? But I- Do you?"

Dan felt his face heat up "um, yeah. I-"

"I'm sorry you don't need to tell me, I shouldn't have asked." Phil said.

"No it's ok, I need to tell someone. I feel insecure about..." Dan swallowed, "my- my body. I just never feel skinny enough or like I have enough muscles. Teenagers seem like they're only into abs and strong jaw lines and I just never feel good enough."

"Wow, Dan, I never knew that." Phil was silent for a minute. "I'm so sorry you feel like that, and I just want you to know that I think your body is great, better then mine. More then that you're so kind and funny and your eyes are so beautiful. I don't think you have any reason to be worried, and I hope one day you realize that." 

 

"Phil I- thank you. I don't know what to say."

"It's no problem. I, I kind of understand what that feels like." 

"Are you ok?" Dan asked, worried by the tone of Phil's voice.

"I have something I need to tell someone too. I don't know why I feel like it's such a big deal, especially considering... But I just have never told anyone." 

"What is it?" Asked Dan gently after a moment of silence.

"I am gay. I'm gay. Oh my god it feels so good to say that. But I'm so worried that people will judge me, or be mean to me, or..."

"Phil I'm so happy for you, don't worry, most people won't treat you any differently, and you can't worry about those who do." Dan said, then he laughed. "I was wondering why you answered me so weirdly when I asked if you had had any girlfriends."

Phil laughed too. Then he yawned. 

"Ok, I think that's enough confession and deep conversations for one night. Goodnight." Dan said.

"Dan wait, this is gonna sound weird but, can I hold your hand or something? To remind myself that you're still here when we're not talking."

"Yeah, ok." Dan said, reaching towards Phils bed and finding his hand in the darkness. 

And that's how they slept, holding hands, until the morning.

-

All the florescent school lights clicked back on at around 6:00am the next morning, waking up both boys from their short sleep. 

Phil sat up quickly, confused when he didn't see the blue walls of his bedroom around him. After a few seconds he remembered what had happened, and he looked over at Dan.

The other boy was sleepily rubbing his eyes, still not fully awake. 

Phil smiled at the sight of his former best friend, hair curly and messy from sleeping. All of a sudden he had a strange urge to lean towards his and kiss his pink lips. 

Phil quickly brushed the feeling aside and began packing up his makeshift bed and stood up to take it back to the storage room.

"Phil, what are-" Dan said groggily.

"Sh, I'll be right back." Phil answered.

When he returned from the storage room, Phil was surprised to see Dan had almost fallen back to sleep, even despite the bright lights shining from the ceiling. 

"Dan you should probably get up, there might be someone here soon who can let us out." Phil said, voice low.

"Mmm, 5 more minutes." Dan mumbled. 

"Alright, 5 more minutes." Phil laughed, sliding down the wall so he was sitting beside Dan's head. 

Phil watched the boy drift back into sleep. His face relaxed and his breathing grew long and even, he looked so peaceful.

Without really realizing what he was doing, Phil began gently fingering Dan's soft curls. He let his fingers slide in and out, playing with Dan's hair. 

Phil was so entranced, he didn't notice Dan wake up. 

"Phil, um, not that I don't enjoy the feeling of you playing with my hair, but what are you doing?" 

"OhmygodI'msosorry" Phil said, quickly removing his hand from Dan's head. "I just-"

"It ok, It's fine." Dan smiled. "It felt nice, actually." Then Dan stood up, and began taking his bed to the storage room just as Phil had. 

When Dan returned he sat down beside Phil. 

There was a moment of silence before Dan started talking. "Why did we stop being friends?"

"I don't think there was really a reason. We just grew apart, found different friend groups, we stopped needing each other." Phil explained, looking at Dan." 

"I missed you. Even though I had new friends, I still needed you." Dan said, looking away. 

"I missed you too," Phil smiled sadly.

Dan slowly moved his hand along the floor until it came to Phil's. "Maybe we don't have to miss each other any more."

-

The school janitor was running late. He had slept in, spilt his coffee, forgotten to charge his phone, and now he was running late. 

He decided to clean the gym floor first, since it was the biggest room in the school and hopefully if he could get it done fast enough he would be back on track to get all his work done before the kids started showing up for their classes. 

He quickly let himself into the school. found his mop, then started off towards the gym. 

When he swung the gym door open after unlocking it to see two teenage boys making out pressed agains the far wall, he decided he might just take the day off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
